In Omnia Paratus
by lovelovelove22
Summary: The epilogue to 'How Long is Forever' and 'Highly Inappropriate'. Some sexual content and swearing, but not too bad. Edward and Bella are busy with their growing family, but not to busy for love, right?
1. A Busy 5 Years

**This is the third installment to my 'Highly Inappropriate' series. It's the epilogue to 'How Long is ****Forever'. 'In Omnia Paratus' is Latin for 'Ready for Anything', which I got from Gilmore Girls, which I am currently watching on DVD.**

**Dedication: I have a few people to thank:**

**-bexsroxsxtwilight, who gave me my first ever review, which was on my story 'Forbidden'. **

**.01, who continues to give me good reviews and support.**

**-twilightlovr1995, another person dedicated to the story, another great reviewer.**

**-lemonverbena, who takes the time to review **_**every single chapter**_**. **

**-acw1, who gave the first review for 'How Long is Forever?'**

**-My sister Evelyn, who gave me the idea for the storyline.**

**-My younger brother Ryan, who found Bella's wedding night lingerie for me. I know that was real hard for him. LOL. **_**Somebody **_**was browsing my Victoria's Secret magazine.**

**Thanks guys. Your support and dedication to the story was amazing.**

**This story takes place 5 years after the last chapter of 'How Long is Forever', so 10 years after Edward and Bella meet.**

BPOV

"Edward, we're late!" I called, shoving my arms into the sleeves of my coat. Edward tromped down the stairs, his face weary.

"We have five kids, Bella. I think Carlisle and Esme _expect _us to be late." He pointed out, but gave me a crooked smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Our moment alone was shattered in a split second.

"Mommy!" A familiar bellow came from upstairs and I groaned.

"I'll get everyone else into the car, you handle Lynnette." Edward comprised, pecking my lips before gathering the rest of our kids.

Our last five years have been busy. A year after our wedding, we found out we were expecting twins. Lynette and Ryan were born, and Edward and I decided it was time to move into a bigger house. Then, less than a year later, I was pregnant again; with our daughter Ella. Our new house became cramped, so we moved yet again, and decided not to have any more kids. Then came Claire. But I don't regret any of our children. Even though, in the past, I didn't want kids, motherhood has been incredible.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked as I came into Lynnette's room. She was sitting on the floor, pouting.

"I don't want to go." She whined, crawling onto my lap when I sat down next to her.

"But you _love _going to see Carlisle and Esme." I sighed, fixing her mussed curls. "And don't you want to play with Andrew and Cecily?" Lynnette instantly perked up.

"They'll be there!?" She asked excitedly, getting off my lap.

"Yep. And so will your aunts and uncles, and everyone will want to see you." I said, trying to persuade her. We were already a half hour late. Edward suddenly appeared in the doorframe, holding his arms out to Lynnette.

"Ready, sweetie?" He asked, and she immediately ran to him, making me sigh.

All of our daughters are daddy's girls.

"I think we're good to go." Edward said to me as I followed him downstairs. "Dora, Ryan, Ella, and Claire are all in the car, strapped into their car seats.

"Okay, we can go." I said, rubbing my forehead. It was only seven o'clock and I was exhausted. Edward had been working double shifts all week, so this was the first time we actually had the chance to talk.

"How has your week been?" Edward asked as we pulled out of the driveway. "I've hardly seen you." My sentiments exactly.

"Busy." I said ruefully. "Dora had dance practice every night, Ryan had a cold; so I had to keep him away from Claire, and Ella decided to 'decorate' the playroom walls again." I sighed, and Edward chuckled. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" I asked, taking one of his hands. He smiled.

"Nope. I'm free." He cast a look into the backseat and lowered his voice. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…..Dora will be at school, and Ryan and Lynnette will be at preschool. And Alice volunteered to watch Ella and Claire for us…." I trailed off suggestively and Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'll take you out for a romantic lunch." He promised. But that wasn't what I wanted.

"I don't need a romantic lunch." I whispered, aware that our five children were in the backseat. "I need _you_." Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened considerably, but he shook his head.

"No, I want to take you somewhere." He insisted, not taking his eyes off the road. "We haven't had a chance for a real conversation in forever. I miss you." I felt myself practically melt at his words, so I agreed. By that time, we were pulling into Carlisle and Esme's already crowded driveway. Everyone was already here. We unloaded all the kids and trooped up to the house.

"How late are we?" I asked, readjusting Claire in my arms as I rang the doorbell with my elbow. Edward shifted Ella in _his_ arms to check his watch.

"Only about forty-five minutes." He said just as the door swung open. "Rose!" He cried, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Hey guys!" She stepped aside to let our brood in but held me back as everyone else stormed the living room. "I have some news to break tonight." Rosalie whispered in my ear, and my eyes instantly trailed to her stomach.

"Oh my god, Rose! Are you-" She waved her hands, cutting me off.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to know! I just found out this afternoon, and haven't even told Emmet." Rosalie whispered, his eyes shining with excitement. I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time; not since she had gotten married. "Come on, everyone else is in the living room. Dinner isn't ready yet." I trailed her into the expansive living room to greet the rest of the family with hugs and kisses. Lynnette and Ryan were already playing with Alice and Jasper's kids; Andrew and Cecily. Esme held Ella, and Carlisle immediately claimed Claire as I walked into the room.

"Hey, Bells." Emmet immediately pulled me onto the couch so I was situated between him and Edward. "You know what happens in two weeks?" He asked, a devious smile on his face.

"Hmmm….could it be _somebody's _fortieth birthday?" I asked, tickling Edward's stomach and raising my eyebrows.

"Ugh! Don't start with me!" Edward pouted, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I don't know, Mr. Masen. You're getting awfully old." I teased, snuggling against him. "Maybe I should find a younger man."

"Don't even think about it!" Edward growled, pulling me into a kiss. We continued to kiss until Dora started gagging.

"There are children in the room." Jasper pointed out, and we broke apart hesitantly.

We would have alone time soon enough.

**So, that's the first part of the epilogue. Should I stop, or continue for a couple more chapters? Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. The News

**Thanks for everyone who persuaded me to continue! This story won't be too long, around 10 Chapters.**

**Dedication: My cousin Lynnette, who helped me come up with all the baby names used in this story.**

BPOV

"Esme, that was delicious." I said earnestly, pushing back my plate.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad you liked it." Esme smiled at me and motioned for the maid to take our plates. Everyone else voiced their compliments, and Esme ushered us into the living room.

"Do you mind if I put the kids to bed in the nursery?" I asked, picking up Claire, who had already fallen asleep. After Alice had Andrew, Esme had a huge nursery built on the third story of the house, complete with a bed or crib for each child and plenty of toys.

"Sure, I'll help you take them up." Esme offered, setting her wineglass down and scooping Ella and Lynnette into her arms. I wrangled Ryan and managed to lug them all up the stairs. Once we reached the nursery, Alice suddenly appeared behind us.

"I need to put Andrew and Cecily down to." She said in a hushed tone.

We put all the kids down and made our way back to the living room, where everyone else was talking and drinking, except for Rosalie.

"I have an announcement." Rosalie said after a few minutes, straightening her dress and holding Emmet's hand. I couldn't hold back my grin of excitement; Rose and Emmet had wanted a baby for nearly 10 years, and I knew they were finally getting their wish. "As you all know, the crash caused some complications with my body." She started quietly, dropping her hand to her stomach. "And the doctor's told us that children would be nearly impossible."

Emmet had seemed to catch on, because he was grinning broadly and looking at his wife expectantly.

"But earlier today, I had some good news." Rosalie paused and looked at us. "I'm pregnant." Everyone looked stunned for a minute, then erupted.

"Rose, this is amazing." Emmet gushed, kissing her sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She giggled when he rested his hand on her stomach.

"When are you due?" Esme asked, hugging her only daughter.

"Not until July 2." Rosalie sighed.

"It'll be here before you know it." I assured her, laughing. Alice nodded and mussed her hair.

"It'll be here too fast." She corrected. "You'll miss the alone time. The quiet." Rosalie's face fell a little and Alice elaborated. "But you'll never regret it."

"Nope." I smiled widely and snuggled closer to Edward's warm side. "Definitely not."

"I know." Rosalie smiled and wrapped her arms into a cradle shape around her stomach.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, full of laughing and fun. But then it was time to go home, and we had to gather all of the kids up and get home. Edward had been drinking too much, so I had to drive home, and I could barely keep my eyes open.

I was relieved when we got home with incident, and when Edward and I could finally slip into bed. We lay together, with our legs intertwined and our arms wrapped together, in total silence.

"I'm so happy for Rosalie and Emmet." I murmured.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rose so happy." Edward mumbled, burying his head into my shoulder.

"She nearly killed herself trying to get pregnant." I continued, staring up at the ceiling. "It's been her dream for years.

"And she almost didn't get it because of the crash." Edward said softly, picking his head up. I tensed, knowing what Edward was thinking.

"Don't do this again." I snapped. "It is not your fault, it never was."

"I know; I'm sorry." He sighed. "But every time the pregnancy tests came back negative and I saw her face…..I went back to what happened to her and Jasper. I thought I ruined her."

"But you didn't." I reminded him. "And Rosalie never blamed anything on you."

"Right." Edward whispered then kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Mrs. Masen. I love you."

"Goodnight, Mr. Masen. And I love you too." I answered. He flipped over on his side and his eyes closed peacefully. I stayed awake, still looking up on the ceiling.

I had everything Rosalie wanted, and more. I had a loving husband, plenty of money, a loving family, and five beautiful children. Granted, she had most of those things too, but not the one she wanted most. Until now.

**I'm going to be starting a new story soon, so look out for it! Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Good Morning

**Sorry, I meant to update yesterday but I was working on my new story, which, great news, now has three chapters! I was turbo-typing.**

EPOV

"Morning, sleepyhead!" I managed to open my eyes and saw my beautiful wife standing in the doorway, holding two bowls of cereal.

"Morning." I mumbled, stretching and kissing Bella when she plopped down on the bed and handed me my cereal. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10." Bella chirped, reclining against the pillows on the bed.

"You got all the kids together by yourself? You should have woken me up!" I protested, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're exhausted, Edward. I thought you should….conserve your energy." She said throatily, putting her cereal down and climbing on top of me; straddling my bare chest. I hurriedly put my cereal down too, and cupped her face in my hands. We looked into each other's eyes and Bella sighed, gently kissing my nose. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you more." I insisted, grinning.

"Wanna bet?" Bella giggled, and we kissed a kiss so mind blowing, we both had to gasp for breath afterwards. "Fine, it's a tie." She decided, nuzzling my neck.

"A tie." I agreed, running my hands down her sides. "You are so beautiful, my love. So perfect." Bella's cheeks flushed and she looked down at herself, her expression skeptical.

"I've changed a lot." She whispered.

"I like change." I murmured back.

"I have this disgusting scar." She pointed to the scar she had gotten when Claire was born, and the doctors had to do a c-section. It was terrifying, the umbilical cord had been around Claire's neck, and an emergency c-section had to be done before I could even get to the hospital. Bella had done it alone.

"I think it's beautiful." I insisted, running my fingers over it. "This shows how much you love our child. How good of a mother you are to my children." Bella's eyes softened and we kissed again; this time less desperate, more passionate. "You drive me crazy." I managed. "In the best of ways."

"I could say the same about you." Bella gasped as my hands trailed to her shorts and gently pulled them down, leaving her in only her panties and tee shirt. My hands quickly traveled to her shirt and eased it over her shoulders.

"Fuck." I whispered when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her body, even after five children, was creamy, soft, and perfect. Her own fingers made their way to my boxers, fiddling with the waist band.

I flipped us over so that I hovered over Bella, and let my fingers flit over Bella's stomach, teasing her. She moaned a little and wiggled under me.

"Edward, come on." She pouted, slipping off her own underwear. "I want you."

"Somebody's impatient." I scolded, and she responded by yanking my boxers down. "Fine, fine. Let's do this." I teased, gently sliding into her. Both of us groaned, and Bella's ankles locked around my waist. The new angle both each of us grit our teeth in pleasure. Her hands were in an iron grip around my hair, but it didn't bother me. Honestly, it turned me on. Then again, almost everything about Bella turned me on. She was exactly my brand of heroin.

"Faster." She whispered, clenching her eyes shut, her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Only if you look at me." I whispered, and Bella groaned, but opened her eyes. The moment chocolate brown hit emerald green, I moved faster than I thought possible, making Bella cry out. "Oh my god." She ground out, panting and moving her hands from my scalp to my back, her nails digging into my back. I would have scratches there later.

I felt her tighten around me, spurring me to move even faster. "Edward!" She screamed, her walls clenching around me in the midst of her orgasm, making me come as well. We came down from our high and lay there panting, snuggled together.

"That was…" Bella panted, gasping for breath.

"Amazing." I finished for her, kissing he forehead.

"Exactly." She managed, still struggling to regain her composure.

BPOV

"Are you ready yet, love?" Edward called from downstairs as I slipped my coat on.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment." I answered, making my way downstairs. I paused on the fifth step, and Edward whistled lowly. "What do you think?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You, Mrs. Masen, look amazingly breathtaking. It's surreal."He whispered, holding his hand to me. I took it and he lead me out the door. "I got us reservations, and then I thought we could go sit at the beach. For old times sake." I giggled. When I was pregnant with the twins, I had constantly taken Dora to the beach and sat there for hours, just looking at the ocean.

"Sounds perfect." I said happily as we got in the car.

Life with Edward was perfect, and I would trade it for anything.

**I don't know when I will be able to update again, since I am working on my new story, "Without You" until I get to the fifth chapter. Then I will pick up on this again.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. The End

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter….it's going to be the last one! I'm really sad to be living my beloved characters like this. This chapter is going to be quite fluff filled!**

EPOV

I was aware of the smile stretching across my face as I watched Bella, but I didn't try and stop it. We were sitting on the beach, and Bella was determined to build the perfect sandcastle. And oh, I wasn't allowed to help her, because apparently I would ruin all her fun.

"I can tell you're staring at me." Bella said calmly, her back to me as she struggled to finish her creation before the sun went down.

"So?" I teased. "Maybe that was my intention."

"You, plan ahead? Yeah, right!" Bella laughed and I lunged for her playfully, but she easily slid to side, barely avoiding me. "You'll never get me!" She yelled, getting to her feet and running down the beach like a child. And I was right behind her. But every time I was close enough to grab her, she'd veer to the side and change course.

And then her clumsy side broke through and she fell onto the sand. I dove for her, both of us laughing hysterically at that point.

"You win." She gasped as I pinned her down into the sand. I smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of her lips.

"I certainly do." I whispered against her lips, and she smiled up at me.

"I love you." She murmured, reaching up and stroking my hair, her long fingernails grazing my scalp slightly.

"And I love you." I said in a low voice, planting kisses all around her lips, but never on them. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward in an attempt to capture my lips with hers, but I pulled away slightly, kissing her nose with reverence. "You're a goddess, baby." I whispered, my voice hoarse. "It's like you were specially made to weaken my knees every time I hold you in my arms." I moved beside her so that our bodies were spooning and I could feel each of her tantalizing curves against my side.

"Do you ever wish things had happened differently?" She asked after a few minutes of blissful, content silence.

"Differently how?" I questioned, playing with her hair.

"Like if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Dora when I did. Or if we had met….under different circumstances." Her fingertip lightly traced the muscles on my abdomen and I shuddered slightly under her feather-soft touch.

I thought for moment before shaking my head.

"I don't regret how most of our….experiences happened. But I wish I had been a different man when we met."

"Hmmm…I liked you." Bella laughed. I snorted.

"I was a complete fucking man whore. And I treated you like shit." I pointed out, and Bella tensed a little.

"Well, you've more than enough made up for it." She said lightly. "Honestly, Edward? You're too good to me. I don't deserve all that you've given me."

"Yes you do. In fact, you deserve more. You, my one and only love, deserve everything I've ever given you and much more."

"There's only one thing I really want, though." Bella pouted, sliding her hand under my shirt and moving it slowly up my chest.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a quick breath. She had no idea how all her little touches were affecting me.

"Your heart." She whispered, letting her hand pause directly over my pounding heart.

"You already have it, love." I chuckled. "You've had it for nearly ten years." I added, and Bella smiled; moving her hand out from under my shirt to my lips. I chastely kissed her finger, making her laugh. I would never get tired of that sound.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Someone in the distance called, and Bella and I both craned our necks to see who was calling us.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Andrew, Cecily, Dora, Ryan, Lynnette, Ella, and Claire. Ella was perched on Emmet's back, while Esme tenderly held Claire. They all stormed towards us, Andrew yanking his little sister along, Carlisle wrapping his arms around Esme's slender waist, and Jasper scooping Alice into his arms.

Our family is an extremely beautiful thing to watch. So much love, fun, and care packaged into a not-so-small package.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked when they approached and sat down in the sand. Jasper kept his arms around her, keeping her in a tight embrace.

"We were _just_ talking about how much we missed our obtrusive, nosy family." Bella said dryly as we both sat up and Lynnette snuggled into my lap.

"Be nice!" Emmet pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Rosalie responded my fiercely kissing him. Everyone started catcalling and booing until they finally broke apart.

"Maybe we should keep things PG for once. We _are_ in at a public beach" Bella said in a lilting voice, cocking her head. Emmet snorted and threw a shell at her. It landed in her lap, in between her legs, and I oh-so-helpfully retrieved it for her.

"You're one to talk!" He scoffed, although a playful smile was stretched across his face. "Can anyone say, _doctors lounge_?" Bella and I both blushed a little, remembering that particular encounter from ten years ago.

"Okay, there are children present." Esme scolded, but she too was grinning for ear to ear. It was hard to stay mad for long with our family.

And I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Sniffle. I don't want to give them up! I loved these stories to pieces and really appreciated the feedback and everything. You guys rock, I love you for reviewing and sticking with the story.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
